La mejor versión posible
by Lila Negra
Summary: "Yo creo que hacen buena pareja. Cumple mi ley de la estatura, es más bajo que vos, eso lo hace apto", suelta Reiner, mientras limpian las caballerizas durante uno de sus primeros días en la Legión. Bertholdt se pone de todos los colores, pero esta conversación banal tal vez lo lleve a reflexiones más profundas. SPOILERS sobre los guerreros. Mención de BxE, BxA y RxH. One-shot.


**La mejor versión posible**

 _por Lila Negra_

* * *

 **Advertencias:** canonverse (ubicado durante el ingreso de la tropa 104° a la Legión de Reconocimiento). Spoilers sobre los "guerreros". Insinuación de BerthxEren, BerthxAnnie y ReinerxHistoria. Drabble.

Agradezco a **Jazmín Negro** y a **Lyov** por sus primeras lecturas. Además, Lyov realizó una preciosa ilustración para este fic, que pueden ver en mi fanpage de Facebook. Por favor visiten su página también, dibuja precioso.

* * *

—Yo creo que hacen buena pareja, Berth.

El muchacho enrojeció hasta las orejas. Negó con la cabeza, nervioso. Estaban haciendo tareas de limpieza en las caballerizas en su tercer día en la Legión de Reconocimiento cuando Reiner le impuso hablar de este tema que lo hacía sentir tan extraño.

—Qué decís, Reiner...

—Cumple mi ley de la estatura, por lo menos. Es mucho más bajo que vos, eso lo hace apto —le explicó su amigo, mientras repartía comida entre los animales.

—Inventaste esa ley para justificar tu obsesión con Christa.

—Que ella cumpla la ley es una casualidad... y una prueba irrefutable de que es mi alma gemela.

Bertholdt levantó la bolsa que había llenado de polvo y paja sucia para llevarla fuera. Mientras se iba, retrucó, molestó:

—Ah, dale, Reiner. ¿En serio pensás que _Eren_ es mi alma gemela?

—Sí, qué sé yo... siempre creí que era Annie, pero bueno, también puede ser que tengas dos almas gemelas, ¿no? Si repartimos tu altura entre ambos, ¡alcanza bien!

—Ya dejá el tema de la altura... y de Annie...

—¿Y el tema de Eren...?

El rubio sonrió con malicia pero Bertholdt, ya de nuevo en el interior de las caballerizas, solo exhaló fuerte, resignado.

—Es distinto, Rei... no sé cómo no lo ves.

—¿Qué no lo voy a ver? Es más que evidente que estás hasta los huevos por ese pibe.

Quiso recuperar las bolsas de paja para cubrirse con ellas mientras la conversación continuara. No obstante, contrajo los músculos y respondió como solía hacerlo ante esos repentinos ataques de ingenuidad de su compañero.

—No, eso no... somos guerreros, ¿te acordás?

—¿De qué hablás? Siempre haciéndote el misterioso, vos, y todo porque no tenés excusa para haberte sentado junto a la cama de Eren a mirarlo mientras dormía.

Esa era la bendita cuestión: sus rondas nocturnas para custodiar al chico. Pero Reiner, él de entre todos, tendría que comprender.

—Reiner, a veces me pregunto por qué... —se interrumpió, dejando que su mente se perdiera en recuerdos confusos.

—¿Por qué qué?

Mordiéndose los labios, juntó fuerzas para terminar la oración.

—Por qué te seguimos hasta acá.

Se pasó la mano por la cara. Después levantó la vista y la expresión compungida de su amigo le dio culpa. ¿Era necesario que todo fuera tan difícil?

—Me refiero a... escuchame, Rei. Tenemos que vigilar a Eren. Somos guerreros. Él tiene algo que necesitamos. ¿Recordás? Lo observo en la noche porque a veces habla en sueños y puede darnos información importante.

La expresión de Reiner cambió drásticamente: parecía a punto de reír.

—¿Ese es el mejor argumento que se te ocurrió? ¿Por qué no podés admitir que te gusta y ya? Qué tipo jodido, Berth. Sos demasiado tímido.

Bertholdt apretó los dientes. Recordó la figura de Eren mientras dormía, sus rasgos delicados siempre torcidos en gestos torpes, el ceño fruncido de forma perpetua, sus manos mordidas. Pensó en la firmeza de su mirada, repetida como un calco en su forma titán. El verde de los ojos, el supuesto color de la esperanza; ese brillo decidido imposible de detener.

También pensó en el plan: las actividades que se repartieron, junto con Annie, y el cronograma en el que coincidieron pero que ahora Reiner parecía olvidar. Estaba agotado. Quería que él entendiera, quería que fuera el viejo Reiner, el que consideraba auténtico.

Sin embargo... ¿quería que el plan fuera el verdadero motivo para vigilar al chico titán? ¿Su misión era, al final, lo único cierto? ¿Era realmente ese el Bertholdt que deseaba ser? Se removió en su lugar. De repente algo en el cuerpo le dolía y no sabía bien dónde. ¿Y por qué… y por qué no creerle a su amigo? ¿Qué tal si era todo una fantasía, una pesadilla de la que podía despertar para entonces, con tranquilidad, tomar esto como un símbolo de un infantil enamoramiento?

Suspiró. Ese Reiner no era su Reiner… pero, quizás, fuera el mejor Reiner posible. Ojalá, como él, pudiera atreverse a soñar despierto hasta alivianar su alma.

Le puso una pesada mano en el hombro. Estaban terminando y pronto deberían ingresar al castillo para cenar. Tal vez en esta ocasión les tocara sentarse cerca de Eren. Y tal vez… Esbozó una sonrisa débil. Por un momento, aunque más no fuera por un momento… ¿estaría mal si se permitía jugar?

—Tenés razón, Reiner. Soy demasiado tímido.

Su amigo sonrió victorioso, levantando un puño en alto. Bertholdt no hizo ningún gesto de entusiasmo, sumido en una pregunta que dominaría sus días de ahora en más:

¿Cuál sería el mejor Bertholdt posible…? Y aún más: el mejor, ¿para quién?

 *** * * FIN de LA MEJOR VERSIÓN POSIBLE * * ***


End file.
